Paul Abbott
Paul Abbott (born 22nd February, 1960) is an award-winning television scriptwriter and producer. He became one of the regular writers on the show, between February 1989 and June 1995, scripting 53 episodes, one of them co-written with Tom Elliott. His first connection with the programme was as a storyliner, a role he carried out with various writers in the following stints: *Episode 2510 (22nd April 1985) to Episode 2557 (2nd October 1985) *Episode 2564 (28th October 1985) to Episode 2611 (9th April 1986) *Episode 2618 (5th May 1986) to Episode 2737 (24th June 1987) *Episode 2740 (6th July 1987) to Episode 2741 (8th July 1987) *Episode 2744 (20th July 1987) to Episode 2840 (20th June 1988) *Episode 2847 (13th July 1988) to Episode 2850 (25th July 1988) *Episode 2931 (1st May 1989) to Episode 2936 (17th May 1989) *Episode 2991 (13th November 1989) to Episode 3008 (22nd December 1989) *Episode 3054 (9th April 1990) to Episode 3062 (27th April 1990) *Episode 3291 (14th October 1991) to Episode 3293 (18th October 1991) *Episode 3297 (28th October 1991) to Episode 3299 (1st November 1991) He was also the story editor for Episode 3098 (23rd July 1990) to Episode 3106 (10th August 1990), Episode 3152 (26th November 1990) to Episode 3160 (14th December 1990) and Episode 3166 (26th December 1990). He has since gone on to achieve great success in British television, producing the BAFTA-winning second series of Cracker and creating the popular Channel 4 series Shameless. He also co-created Children's Ward with Kay Mellor. Abbott married actress Saskia Downes in 1993, who has also appeared on Coronation Street in guest roles. Episodes written by Paul Abbott 1980s 1989 (3 episodes) *Episode 2906 (1st February 1989) *Episode 2919 (20th March 1989) *Episode 2956 (26th July 1989) 1990s 1990 (12 episodes) *Episode 3015 (8th January 1990) *Episode 3031 (14th February 1990) *Episode 3039 (5th March 1990) *Episode 3045 (19th March 1990) *Episode 3059 (20th April 1990) *Episode 3070 (16th May 1990) *Episode 3095 (16th July 1990) *Episode 3100 (27th July 1990) *Episode 3124 (21st September 1990) *Episode 3125 (24th September 1990) *Episode 3158 (10th December 1990) *Episode 3162 (19th December 1990) 1991 (12 episodes) *Episode 3183 (4th February 1991) *Episode 3193 (27th February 1991) *Episode 3203 (22nd March 1991) *Episode 3213 (15th April 1991) *Episode 3230 (24th May 1991) *Episode 3235 (5th June 1991) *Episode 3247 (3rd July 1991) *Episode 3264 (12th August 1991) *Episode 3279 (16th September 1991) *Episode 3298 (30th October 1991) *Episode 3302 (8th November 1991) *Episode 3319 (18th December 1991) 1992 (9 episodes) *Episode 3354 (6th March 1992) *Episode 3369 (10th April 1992) *Episode 3375 (24th April 1992) *Episode 3398 (17th June 1992) *Episode 3406 (6th July 1992) (Co-written with Tom Elliott) *Episode 3435 (9th September 1992) *Episode 3447 (7th October 1992) *Episode 3475 (11th December 1992) *Episode 3476 (14th December 1992) 1993 (14 episodes) *Episode 3495 (27th January 1993) *Episode 3509 (1st March 1993) *Episode 3515 (15th March 1993) *Episode 3528 (14th April 1993) *Episode 3546 (26th May 1993) *Episode 3548 (31st May 1993) *Episode 3559 (25th June 1993) *Episode 3569 (19th July 1993) *Episode 3583 (20th August 1993) *Episode 3594 (15th September 1993) *Episode 3615 (3rd November 1993) *Episode 3621 (17th November 1993) *Episode 3637 (24th December 1993) *Episode 3638 (27th December 1993) 1994 (1 episode) *Episode 3667 (4th March 1994) 1995 (2 episodes) *Episode 3873 (23rd June 1995) *Episode 3874 (26th June 1995) Category:Coronation Street writers